gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Thalatrix (Histories and Lore)
"House Thalatrix" is part of the Histories and Lore, a special feature in the Blu-Ray of Season 1 of Game of Thrones. It is narrated by Ben Barnes as Rience Thalatrix. Narration Rience Thalatrix: "Do you know what the words are that people use to describe the Northmen that live in the Nest. 'Owls'. How appropriate. Our sigil is the owl, but that is not why. Our sigil is a black owl against a blue field, because that is what we are from above. That is what the Nest is from above. A sanctuary in the middle of a vast, white world. Only the northmen know for real how our house was founded. Back in the Age of Heroes, Steffon the Silkfoot built the Nest and populated it with his sons, daughters, nieces and nephews - he had taken two wives and had three brothers, so that was easy enough. If the Starks were Kings in the North, you could probably say ''we ''were the Princes of the North, although we bore the title of king; we served the Stark kings with distinction. When the Red Kings of the Dreadfort fought the Kings of Winter, we stood astride them. We had our sword, plainly named Justice, and with it King Steffon, who lived to see a hundred and twelve years, slew the Blood Prince Hugh Bolton after an hour of swordplay. Cunning matches cunning, as the Red Kings found out to their sorrow and hatred. '' But, like so many other things, the Andals have the wrong end of the stick - they think we were founded during the reign of King Aegon the Conqueror, in the later years of his arrival atop Balerion the Dread. Looking back on this rumour find it ironic that a man who represented fire should be believed to have helped canonise a hold forged in snow. By the time Aegon landed, the gods only know how many kings fought and died in the North. King Rience, the Ninth, whom his sisters and subjects called Steelwing, slew four Barrow Kings before returning to the Nest and surrendering his sword to his daughter - the eldest son had left to fight in the Mountains of the Moon, never to return in his lifetime, and his infant son wasn't ready to rule for obvious reasons. His daughter, Alayne, set traps all over the Nest, knowing the sons and daughters of the Barrow Kings would seek recompense. The traps ended any intrusion before it even began, and Justice didn't taste a drop of blood that day.'' When Aegon launched soldiers into the North, and Winterfell bent the knee to the budding Targaryen dynasty, they found themselves at the heart of a massive forest - a massive, complex, dangerous forest, where they were set upon by grimeagles, wolves, bears and even their own men when they couldn't see in the dark. The forest's branches netted so tightly that it was nearly impossible to ride a horse in a straight line through it. They came to a clearing, a very large clearing, albeit small in comparison to the forest that encircled it. Aegon, intrigued, found the ruins of a huge city that had fallen long ago. No Andal man knew who the city once belonged to, but all Northmen know that the great grandchildren's children of Steffon Silkfoot were living there. When the King Who Knelt swore fealty to Aegon, he sent his own men to the Nest, and they repopulated the castle, since the last living Thalatrix, a brother and sister who couldn't remember their own names, knelt beside their father's body, believing it to be the end of the Thalatrix bloodline. I won't lie; I would have thought the same. As to how we earned our sigil, it was how we differed from the Starks - the wolves prowled the forests, but the owls in their nests sat sentinel high above the trees. Steffon Silkfoot chose a black owl on a white field because of the trees in the Labyrinth, black trees wrapped in snow - he was also known to prefer using owls as opposed to ravens, because ravens couldn't protect you if someone broke into your chambers with a knife. Our words: "The Sky Shall Never Fall". For the sky ''can never fall, and thus the birds shall keep on flying. It was rumoured by many that, when Steffon's wife kissed him for the first time, he sprouted black wings and, for as long as she lived, he could fly, no need of horse or carriage. And, since the days of the Conquest, there have been so many of our house that have made their name: Ser Brandon Thalatrix served in the Kingsguard to King Jahaerys Targaryen, and he was followed by his son Ser Kyle, who fought and perished during the Dance of Dragons.'' After ''his ''death, several of us lost hope in joining the Kingsguard ever again, and so many of us took the black and renounced inheritance of our forefathers. However, two lords remained to hold the fort: Lord Ferryn Thalatrix, and his brother Lord Benjen, who cooperatively ruled the Nest because they recognised that they matched one another in their respective talents - Ferryn was brilliant and wise, Benjen was strong and relentless. They had seven children, and three of them died fighting alongside Prince Aemon the Dragonknight. Those three's brothers helped weave a tapestry depicting Prince Aemon's final stand, which still hangs in the dining hall of the Nest to this day. So many owls joined the dragons, but the dragons never repaid us properly. The wolves and stags, however. They repaid us. And we honoured them, over a hundred years later, when they rose up against King Aerys Targaryen, affectionately called the Mad King. We fought, however, for our own honour. My father, Lord Warren Thalatrix, his brothers were murdered by his father's ward, Orwen Tyrell, who now opted to take the North entirely for himself. I lament now that I cannot remember my uncles, but my father always spoke in acclaim of them. He said that they were good men - and Orwen had killed them like a coward. My father waged a bloody war on the Tyrells until, in the swamps of the Neck, he sliced Orwen's chestplate open and killed him. Since then, House Thalatrix has flowered...until now. Now, my beloved father is a dead man, murdered by my brothers Benjen and Ferryn: I suppose they still think they are the Benjen and Ferryn of old, who held our house when so many scarpered. Now, it is just me and my dear twin sister Elia, the Owlclaw and the Owlsong. One day, I shall sate my wrath, I shall sate the insult done to our house by our own 'salvation'. For my brothers forget why the sky shall never fall. They forget why winter comes. Because, when you stick your hand into an owl's nest...the claws come out. Appearances Characters * King Aegon I Targaryen * Balerion * Prince Aemon the Dragonknight * Rience Thalatrix * Elia Thalatrix * Lord Brandon Thalatrix * Lord Benjen Thalatrix * Lord Ferryn Thalatrix * Warren Thalatrix * Ferryn Thalatrix (Son of Warren) * Warren Thalatrix (Son of Warren) * Lord Orwen Tyrell Houses * House Thalatrix * House Targaryen * House Tyrell * House Stark * House Baratheon Places * The Nest * Winterfell * The Labyrinth * The Neck Events * The Dance of Dragons * Robert's Rebellion Category:Histories & Lore